As is presently known to those skilled in the art, miniature electromagnetic relays are basically comprised by a coil, integral with a fixed yoke, and by a movable armature member that opens and closes an electric circuit with the electromagnetic effect produced by the flow of an electric current through said coil. Accordingly, the armature member is provided with one or more flexible breaker-point blades, which move between two or more fixed breaker points, enabling switching and/or reversion of electric-current flow, the intensity of which being higher or lower, according to each relay's particular specifications.
The heretofore widely used miniature relays thus display certain deficiencies, that is, during the opening and closing operation, a dead impact always occurs, of the armature member on the yoke and/or of the breaker points, producing audible frequencies of greater or lesser intensity, according to each individual relay.